


[ART] Deep in the Archives

by elefluff



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Body Horror, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Spider Martin, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unrequited Crush, at terminal velocity LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefluff/pseuds/elefluff
Summary: Collected NSFW doodles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Martin fantasizing about Jon

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and his boys

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie/Martin and Elias/Tim


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider Martin/Jon


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Elias


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim/Martin


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin/Mike


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin/Michael


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Gerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514554


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias/Jon and onesided Jon/Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581682


End file.
